The Reaper
The Reaper is the second-oldest deity in existence, after Chaos. The Reaper is said to be even older than God Himself. The Reaper is also known as "The Hooded One" and "The Destroyer of All", or simply "Death". He is feared by all deities, with the exception of Chaos. History Primordial Times The Reaper was born from Chaos, before the Universe as we knew it existed. Not long after this, Chaos gave birth to several more deities, among them being Gaia, Nyx, Tartarus, Uranus, Akhlys, Erebos, Atum, God (Yahweh), the Leviathan and Ymir. After this, countless dimensions and spiritual planes came into existence, these dimensions forming the known Universe, sometimes referred to as the Multiverse. The Reaper claimed one of these dimensions for himself, this dimension being referred to by others as The Netherworld. After taking up residence in the Netherworld, the Reaper establishes the Natural Order in all dimensions through out the Universe. The Natural Order states that all living creatures have to be able to die, with the exception of deities. The Early Days of Humanity When human beings came into existence, the Reaper declared that like all living creatures with a soul, human souls were to be recycled via reincarnation. However, this was before several deities from several different pantheons began to take an interest in humanity and more specifically, the immortality of the human soul. Four or five generations of humans later, God (Yahweh), approached the Reaper and requested the murder Abel's soul following the murder of Abel by his older brother Cain. Reluctantly, the Reaper agreed to give Abel's soul to God, sending Abel's soul to Heaven for him. But this wasn't the last request God made concerning the destination of human souls. Not long after, God proposed that all humans who worshipped Him in life be sent to Him after death. Those who led virtuous lives would be sent to Heaven, those who led wicked lives would be sent to Hell, and those who lived balanced lives would be sent to Purgatory. Because the Reaper knew this was inevitable, and wasn't too terribly attached to the souls himself, the Reaper agreed to send all human souls faithful to God to the afterlife dimensions of God's choosing after death. The Reaper then made many similar deals with several other deities from various pantheons. The Great Flood During the time of the Great Flood in the Earthly Dimension, many gods attempted to intervene and prevent the Flood, but the Reaper wouldn't let them. However, the Reaper did inform each pantheon that they may be able to save a few human and animal families here and there if they wanted to. The Reaper also saw to it that all existing species survived the Flood, aside from those who were predestined to be eliminated by the Flood. Once the Flood ended, business as usual resumed for the Reaper. Powers and Abilities The Reaper is the second most powerful force in existence, behind Chaos. The Reaper can do just about everything the mind can conceive of: he can travel forwards and backwards through time, he can force others to tell the truth, he can create interdimensional portals, raise the dead (although the Reaper is very unlikely to ever resurrect anyone as he believes resurrection to be against the Natural Order of things), etc. The Reaper also knows everything that has ever happened and everything that will happen. As a result, the Reaper firmly believes in destiny. Personality The Reaper is normally a very laidback and carefree being. He is described by some to be indifferent towards everything, He knows nothing of kindness or cruelty, or right and wrong, rather he knows only of what is to come, and what is inevitable.